Whump Galore
by WriterGurl11
Summary: Lightning McQueen centric whump drabbles! Some are humanized and some are not! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I am back into the Cars fandom! After that Cars 3 teaser trailer, it ignited a flame in me to write! So, here are drabbles with Lightning McQueen getting sick or hurt or whatever I can imagine! This will be some humanized and some not. This one is not humanized. Enjoy!**

"You're sick! Just admit it!" Sally said, as she was driving down the road with Lightning McQueen.

"I'm not sick, just not feeling one hundred percent." Lightning said. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that the same thing as being sick?" She asked, stopping at Flo's Cafe. Lightning laughed a little.

"No, its not. I gotta go train. I'll see you later." He leaned in to kiss her, but Sally backed up.

"No kissing me! You're sick!" She said. Lightning rolled his eyes and drove away.

 **-At training-**

"You're doing great, kid. Just a couple more laps." Doc said into his headset to Lightning. Lightning would admit now that he didn't feel good. His metal felt hot to the touch, but he felt cold.

"Doc, I-I'm not feeling too hot. Can I stop now?" Lightning asked, slowing down since he started to swerve.

"Kid, just stop now. You're swerving like crazy." Doc said, starting to head towards the track. Lightning stopped near the edge of Willy's Butte, closing his eyes. Doc was at his side in a second.

"Kid, keep your eyes open for me." Doc said, trying to check on Lightning. Lightning opened his eyes, and looked at Doc.

"E-Everything's dizzyyyy. I-I think I'm g'nna..." That was the last thing Lightning said before he passed out.

 **-IN DOC'S CLINIC-**

"Lightning? Can you hear me?" Doc said. Lightning groaned and opened his eyes.

"Wha' happened?" Lightning asked. Doc sighed.

"You're very sick, Lightning. You have the flu. Your fever got too high. Your engine shut down on you. If Mater hadn't gotten you to the clinic when he did, I don't know if you'd be here right now. When you're sick, you need to rest, okay?" Doc explained to him. Lightning nodded his head.

"I-I really didn't know it was that bad. I'm sorry." Lightning said, feeling bad for worrying everyone. A small smiled made its way onto Doc's grill.

"It's okay. Just be careful next time." Doc said. Lightning smiled and nodded. He could do that.

 **AN: I know its short, but here it is! Sorry if I got some things wrong, haven't watched Cars in forever! But, enjoy! I will take requests for this!**


	2. Lightning's little brother!

**AN: This chapter is mostly based on something i dreamed of- Lightning's family! I'm making Chase Elliott Lightning's little brother, so it will be Chase McQueen. He will 18 and Lightning will be 23. HUMANIZED!**

"Sally, remember when you asked about my family?" Lightning McQueen asked, walking into Flo's V8 Cafe. Sally nodded her head.

"Yeah, I was wondering what family you had. Why?" Sally asked, confused. Lightning smiled at her, as a boy with brown hair walked in.

"Well, I'd like you to meet my little brother, Chase. Chase, this is my girlfriend, Sally." Chase smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Chase said, sticking his hand out to shake Sally's hand. Sally smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Chase. Lightning, where does he get his manners from? You don't have those manners." Sally said, smirking at Lightning. Lightning rolled his eyes.

"He's doing his first race this weekend." Lightning said, clapping Chase on the shoulder. Chase smiled.

"The same race you're going to?" Sally asked, shocked. Lightning nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna let Doc and him have a chat. He'll like him." Lightning said, leading him out to Doc's garage. Sally smiled and walked over to Flo to talk to her.

 **Doc, Lightning, and Chase**

"So, you're Lightning's little brother?" Doc asked Chase, as they were sitting around in Doc's garage. Chase nodded his head.

"Yes, sir. I'm racing in my first race tomorrow with Lightning." Chase said, smiling at Doc and Lightning. Lightning smiled.

"Well, I hope you do well. Lightning and I are training in a little while, so I hope it goes well for you." Doc said, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, sir! I hope you and Lightning do well tomorrow. I'm gonna go get some sleep. Nice meeting you, Dr. Hudson. I'll talk to you later, Lightning." Chase said, hugged Lightning, then walked to his hotel room.

"He's a charmer, Lightning. He also has manners. He's much better then you." Doc told Lightning.

"Yeah, he's a ladies man." Lightning said, laughing.

"Well, let's go train, rookie." Doc said, getting out of his chair and heading to his car, Lightning following him.

 **RACE DAY**

"You got this, Chase. You'll do great!" Lightning said, giving his brother a pep talk. Chase was excited, but also nervous. He smiled at Lightning.

"Thanks, bro. I'll talk to you after the race!" He said, hugging Lightning. Lightning hugged him back and smiled.

"Lightning! Is it true that your brother is also racing in this race?" A reporter asked, getting in him and Chase's face. Lightning smiled at the camera.

"Yes, it is true. Its his first race, and I couldn't be happier. No more questions, please." Lightning said, pushing Chase to his trailer.

"You ready, rookie?" Doc asked Lightning in his car. Lightning nodded his head.

"I'm more then ready. Let's do this!" He said, taking off. He drove up beside Chick, watching him closely.

"Be careful, Rookie. Chick's about to-" but that was all he could get out before Chick crashed into Lightning.

"LIGHTNING!" Doc shouted. Lightning's car spun out and hit the wall and also hit another car. Chase's eyes widened as he saw the car in front of him spin out, and then also hit him. His car spun around and flipped.

"OH! Both of the McQueen's- Chase and Lightning- have been hit!" The announcer shouted into the microphone. Lightning got out of his car carefully, wincing in pain from his scratches and his wrist that was broken. He looked around and saw Chase's car.

"Chase!" Lightning shouted, limping and running to his car. He dragged Chase out of his car and onto the grassy area.

"Chase, hey, buddy, can you hear me?" Lightning asked, lightly patting his face after taking his helmet off. Chase groaned.

"Lightnin'?" Chase asked, opening his eyes slightly. Lightning smiled at Chase.

"Yeah, its me, buddy. You're okay. The ambulances are on their way. What hurts?" Lightning asked.

"M-My head hurts... A-And my leg. 'M think I'm okay..." Chase said, trying to sit up, but Lightning wouldn't let him.

"No way am I letting you sit up, little brother. Just lay down for a little bit." Lightning said. Chase nodded his head.

"It'll be okay, Chase." Lighting said, kissing Chase's forehead and wiping the blood off. He'd be okay. They would both be okay.

 **RADIATOR SPRINGS**

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt too bad, Chase." Lightning said, glancing at his brother in Flo's V8 Cafe. He had a broken leg and a concussion. Lightning came out with a broken wrist and some bruises.

"Yeah. I hate that it was my first week and I'm out for 2-3 weeks." Chase said. Lightning nodded his head.

"I'll help ya get back into it. So will Doc." Lightning said, then smiled. Chase smiled back. Everything would be great again, once they got back onto their feet.

 **AN: I hope this was good! Enjoy! I love Chase Elliott and I also love Owen Wilson, so writing them both (well, Owen as Lightning) was amazing! I hope y'all enjoyed!**


	3. The Wreck- Part one

**AN: So, it has been a while since I've updated this! The new Cars 3 trailers have made me want to write more! So, I'm going to make Jackson Storm older then Lightning in this chapter. I know Lightning is older then Jackson, but I just love Lightning younger, so sorry! I know little about racing, so sorry if this is wrong. So, enjoy this drabble!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cars or any characters!**

"Lightning... Please be careful out there. You know how Jackson Storm can be." Sally said, looking worriedly at Lightning. Lightning smiled at Sally.

"Sal, I'll be fine. I'll be extra careful just for you." Lightning said. Sally smiled at Lightning and left. Lightning chuckled lightly to himself.

"She says to "be careful". When am I not careful?" Lightning said to himself. He was surprised to hear someone respond back.

"You're never careful, McQueen." Chick answered. Lightning rolled his eyes and turned around.

"I'm always careful, Chick." Lightning argued. Chick just rolled his eyes.

"Sure, McQueen." Chick said, going by Lightning. Lightning went onto the track, as the race was getting started. The race started and Lightning was in the lead. Then, all of a sudden, Jackson Storm came racing up beside Lightning.

"Better be careful, McQueen. Watch where you're going." That was the little warning Jackson gave before bumping into Lightning. Lightning went ramming into the wall, flipping over and over. Sally gasped, looking at the screen as Lightning wrecked. Lightning landed, groaning in pain.

"Sal..." Lightning said while oil came out of his mouth. Ambulances came out onto the racetrack, getting Lightning ready to be loaded into the ambulance. Sally looked on in horror.

"Mr. McQueen, where does it hurt?" One of the nurses asked Lightning. Lightning just groaned, closing his eyes in pain, realizing the darkness was much better then where he was right now.

 **AN: This is all for now. I'll post a part 2 tomorrow. Hope you like my little drabble!**


	4. The Wreck- Part two

**AN: Here is part 2! Hope y'all enjoy! I'm so excited for Cars 3, so if you want to, follow me on tumblr Sykesisthewanted and I'll be posting tons of Cars 3 stuff!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**

Lightning groaned and opened his eyes. In front of him he saw Doc.

"Doc?! What are you doing here?!" Lightning asked, surprised. Doc just smiled grimly at Lightning.

"Well, kid, I'm here because you had a pretty bad wreck." Doc replied. Lightning just looked down sadly.

"Yeah, Jackson Storm messed me up." Lightning explained. Doc just nodded his hood.

"Well, I'm here to give you a choice. You can either come with me into the afterlife, or go back down with Sally, Mater, and the rest of the gang." Doc explained. Lightning's eyes widened.

"You're giving me a choice of either to die, or to live?" Lightning asked, surprised.

"I am, kid. I hate to say it. I watched your crash from up here. It was a nasty one." Doc said. Lightning nodded his head.

"It was. I want to stay with you, Doc, I really do." Lightning said, looking at who he considered his dad.

"But, you want to go back to Mater and Sally and the gang. I totally understand, Lightning. I figured you would choose that. It isn't your time to go yet, kid." Doc said. Lightning smiled at Doc, tears in his eyes.

"What if I told you I want to stay with you?" Lightning asked. Doc shook his hood.

"Lightning... I don't want you to do that. You deserve more, kid." Doc explained. Lightning nodded his hood.

"Okay... I'll go back to the gang. Everyone really misses you, Doc. Especially me." Lightning said, blushing and nuzzling up against Doc. Doc smiled and nuzzled up against Lightning.

"I love you kid. Be careful out there, and rock the next race you're in, okay?" Doc said. Lightning nodded, tears streaming down his hood as he felt the pain coming back. He closed his eyes, and there he was, in his hospital room.

"Sally? Mater?" Lightning asked, looking at Sally and Mater.

"Oh, Stickers! They lost you three times. They thought you wouldn't make it. You kept saying Doc's name.. Lightning, we thought you weren't going to make it through the night. But, here you are." Sally said, smiling sadly. Lightning smiled at her and Mater, closing his eyes against the pain. He could get through this with his family by his side.

 **AN: I hope y'all understood this. I am going to write another way I was going to let this chapter go in the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed it, and continue looking for the next chapter!**


	5. Alternate Ending to chapter 4

**AN: Here is the alternate version to the last chapter! Hope you like it! Give me prompts to do and I will write them up (I will write slash between Lightning/Francesco and Lightning/Chick but not Doc/Lightning or Mater/Lightning) So, enjoy this little drabble!**

"Doc?! What are you doing here?!" Lightning asked, surprised. Doc just smiled grimly at Lightning.

"Well, kid, I'm here because you had a pretty bad wreck." Doc replied. Lightning just looked down sadly.

"Yeah, Jackson Storm messed me up." Lightning explained. Doc just nodded his hood.

"Well, I'm here to give you a choice. You can either come with me into the afterlife, or go back down with Sally, Mater, and the rest of the gang." Doc explained. Lightning's eyes widened.

"You're giving me a choice of either to die, or to live?" Lightning asked, surprised.

"I am, kid. I hate to say it. I watched your crash from up here. It was a nasty one." Doc said. Lightning nodded his hood.

"It was. I want to stay with you, Doc. I really do." Lightning said, looking at who he considered his dad.

"Lightning... Why do you want to stay up here?" Doc asked, surprised.

"I don't want to go through the pain, Doc. I was in such excruciating pain while I was conscious. It was so bad, Doc. I'd rather stay up here with you." Lightning explained, driving up beside Doc and nuzzling him.

"You don't want to, Lightning. Mater and Sally will miss you." Doc said. Lightning looked at Doc sadly.

"They'll learn to get over it, Doc. You said this was my decision, right?" Lightning asked. Doc nodded his hood, a grim look on his grill.

"What's your final choice, son?" Doc asked, looking at Lightning. Lightning looked at Doc, tears in his eyes.

"I want to stay here, with you. I can't leave you again, Doc. You're like my dad. I'd rather not go through the pain." Lightning said, making up his mind.

"All you have to do is close your eyes, Lightning. Just close your eyes, you'll feel pain for a few seconds, then you'll be free with me." Doc said. Lightning closed his eyes, feeling the pain coming back.

"Lightning... Please... You have to be okay..." He heard Sally tell him. He heard a solid beeping noise, a scream, then knew no more. He opened his eyes, and saw Doc.

"Glad to see you, Rookie. Let's go catch up." Doc said, smiling at Lightning and leading him to the gates. Lightning smiled a teary smile at Doc. His family would be okay. It would take time, but they would be okay.


	6. Shooting

**AN: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 6! I think I am going to like this chapter the most. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **WARNINGS: This is about a shooting. If you don't like, don't read!**

"Oh my gosh... What was that?" Lightning asked into his mic. Doc looked around and saw a couple of cars with guns.

"I-It's some guys with guns... Get over here now." Doc demanded to Lightning. Lightning raced over to Doc and stopped beside him.

"What do you think they want?" Lightning asked as the cars got closer. Doc pushed Lightning behind him.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the rookie sensation and the oldie. How are you guys doing?" The car asked. Lightning looked behind him and saw two other cars with guns.

"What do you want, Shawn? I can't believe you're back here." Doc said. Shawn, the main car, laughed.

"I want revenge. You destroyed my life, Hudson. I want to destroy yours!" Shawn said, pointing the gun at Lightning. Lightning's eyes went wide.

"Whoa! Don't do anything you'll regret!" Doc said, trying to roll between Lightning and the gun, but Shawn stopped him.

"You need to be punished." Shawn said, cocking the gun. There was a loud BANG and he saw Lightning's eyes widen. He saw Shawn and his goons race off, but he was so focused on Lightning he didn't even care.

"Lightning, kid. Talk to me. What hurts?" Doc asked, going into doctor mode. He looked around and saw he was shot in the side.

"M-My side. Doc, h-he shot me." Lightning said, tears streaming down his hood. Doc turned his mic on to call for Mater. He hung up from talking to Mater and focused on Lightning.

"I know it hurts, Rookie, but you gotta keep your eyes open for me." Doc said. Lightning nodded his hood.

"K-Keep m' eyes 'pen?" Lightning slurred. Doc nodded his hood.

"Yes, keep your eyes open. Focus on me." Doc said. Lightning smiled at Doc, then closed his eyes, fading into the darkness.

 **Later at Doc's clinic...**

Lightning groaned in pain. He opened his eyes and saw he was in Doc's clinic.

"Doc?" Lightning called out. Doc rushed into the room.

"Lightning! How are you feeling? How is your pain?" Doc asked, worried. Lightning smiled.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore. Why did that guy shoot me, Doc? Who was he?" Lightning asked. Doc sighed.

"I raced against him a while ago. I wrecked him. He wanted to get revenge on me for that." Doc explained. Lightning looked confused.

"Why did he shoot me? Why wouldn't he shoot you?" Lightning asked. Doc raised his brow.

"No idea, kid. I'm just glad you're okay." Doc said, nuzzling up to Lightning.

"Thanks, Doc. For everything." Lightning said. Doc smiled at Lightning. He was like a son to him. He'd do anything for him.

 **AN: So, it is short! But, I need to do schoolwork! Anyway, hope you liked it!**


End file.
